Epsilon Starcracker
Epsilon Starcracker is a Nexus Force Scout who operates in Avant Gardens. After the Maelstrom attacked the Venture Explorer, Beck Strongheart dispatched Epsilon Starcracker to scout the battlefield surrounding Paradox Research Facility and aid any escapees of the Venture Explorer. Wisp Lee sends players to speak with Epsilon, who has taken up position at an outpost and fires his laser gun at any Stromling who wanders too close. Epsilon Starcracker arms players with a basic hammer, sword, or spear and sends them to smash ten Stromlings on the battlefield. Then, Epsilon sends players to check in with Beck Strongheart at the Sentinel Encampment to learn about the Sentinels. Players return to Epsilon Starcracker with Sentinel Faction's approval for entry into the Nexus Force. Epsilon tells players to prove themselves to Paradox as well, sending them to learn what happened at the Paradox Research Facility. When players return with Paradox's approval, Epsilon Starcracker officially inducts the players into the Nexus Force. Then, Epsilon sends players into the Maelstrom Mine to meet up with Melodie Foxtrot. Epsilon Starcracker remains at his outpost, where he gives Daily Missions to players to smash Stromlings and Stromling Mechs. Epsilon Starcracker was later assigned to travel to the Venture Explorer and locate ten Datacards aboard the ship that hold information concerning the Nexus Tower. He arrived aboard the wrecked spaceship only to find it infested with Hammer Stromlings, Corrupted Sentries, and Elite Dark Spiderlings. Taking position on an elevated platform, Epsilon Starcracker assigns players with the mission of collecting the ten Datacards before the enemy could learn too much about Nexus Tower. Then, he sends players on missions to smash twenty-five Hammer Stromlings, six Corrupted Sentries, and three Elite Dark Spiderlings. Learning that the ship has decoded a message from the Maelstrom itself, Epsilon Starcracker sends players to collect the data from ten consoles aboard the ship. Piecing the message together, Epsilon Starcracker learns a warning from the Darkitect that "All your base are belong to me!" When he tries to radio Sky Lane about this, their communications break up. Players can return to the Venture Explorer and speak with Epsilon Starcracker, who assigns Daily Missions to smash twenty-five Hammer Stromlings, six Corrupted Sentries, and three Elite Dark Spiderlings. He also gives Daily Missions to try decoding another message from the Maelstrom, but each time it only turns out to be mere chaos than a true message. April Fools' Day 2011 On April 1, 2011, LEGO posted an April Fools' Day article, All about Bob, which stated that Epsilon Starcracker was one of the reasons why Bob was a spy who worked for the Maelstrom. According to the article, after Sky Lane became Captain of the Venture Explorer, she expressed romantic interest in Epsilon Starcracker. Bob, who secretly loved Sky Lane, was heartbroken by this and turned to the dark side. As seen with artwork that accompanied the article, Bob intensely despises Epsilon Starcracker. Since this is an April Fools' Day article, it is non-canon. However, it is unconfirmed whether or not Sky Lane and Epsilon Starcracker have any romantic feelings for one another. Missions *Involved in Get Help! *To Arms! *Smash Or Be Smashed *Report In! *My Shields are Down! (before Power of the Nexus Force update) *Bug Hunter (before Power of the Nexus Force update) *Involved in Seal of Approval *The Perils of Paradox *Involved in Paradox Approval *Agent Foxtrot *Involved in Return to the Venture Explorer *Data Disaster! *Hammer the Hammers *Robot Rampage *Another Bug Hunt! *Do You Speak Chaos? *Get Out of Here! Beta Information In alpha testing and early beta testing, Epsilon Starcracker did not have a jetpack and merely stood at his outpost. Epsilon's model wore no gloves and had a dark-blue hip piece with a golden belt texture. During beta testing, the Bug Hunter mission was to simply follow the escaped Maelstrom spider and locate the Maelstrom Mine; it was not necessary to fight the Dark Spiderlings. Prior to the Crux Prime update, Epsilon Starcracker was depicted as the representative of the Sentinels when players choose to join a faction. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, Epsilon Starcracker was a Sentinel Faction Scout. He wore Sentinel Faction clothes, black gloves, and a completely-gray jetpack. As of the Power of the Nexus Force update, he now wears grey-white Nexus Force shirt and pants with a blue jetpack. As a Sentinel Faction Scout, Epsilon Starcracker continued to fight Stromlings, but his armor got worn down in the process. Epsilon asked players for three cans of Armor Polish and, as a reward, gave them a tent model for their properties. Epsilon Starcracker then sent players to follow a Maelstrom spider creature that escaped the Research Facility and, upon finding it, smash five Dark Spiderlings in Maelstrom Mine. He seemed to hold a low opinion of Paradox, making comments about how the Sentinels always have to clean up after Paradox's messes. Trivia *Epsilon Starcracker appears to be a Space Ranger. In early beta testing, the Space Ranger was represented by artwork of a Minifigure wearing Epsilon's gear. However, the released Space Ranger kit bears little semblance to Epsilon Starcracker. *Epsilon Starcracker is the the fourth NPC players meet. *In a rare glitch in which his helmet, jetpack, and gun disappear, Epsilon Starcracker can be seen with gray shoulder-length hair. Gallery epsilon.png|Very early concept art Epsilon starcracker concept art.png|Concept art Real epsilon gun.jpg|A developer using Epsilon's gun Sentinel2.png|Epsilon Starcracker on the Sentinel Faction banner Category:NPCs Category:Avant Gardens